Admiral Spook
Admiral Spook (Fergus Patrick John Spook; March 17th 2667 - September 15th 2714) was a high ranking Duck troop Admiral during The Fourth Great War, as well as the last leader of The Duckretists. Early Life Admiral Fergus Spook was the only son of Jasper Spook (2637 - 2709) and Gertrude Spook (2740 - 2719). His mother, Gertrude, was the younger sister of Supreme Admiral Geoff , who Spook would later serve under during The Fourth Great War. From an early age, Spook showed his cowardly nature. He never spoke to anyone other than his mother, and was terrified of day-to-day objects. The Fourth Great War Begins The Fourth Great War began in 2674, when Spook was just 7 years old. His uncle was promoted from Admiral to Supreme Admiral for designing The First Death Duck , and this inspired Spook to join The Empire one day. Spook's uncle whole-heartedly agreed with this, and sign Spook up to the cadet training in 2675. Army Career Spook became the captain of a small squadron after his cadet training finished in 2685. He led them through many battles, facing his many fears, and fainting of fright many times. Spook suffered his first heart-attack at 31, after a ship crashed into his bunker, flining him through the air. The Duckretists In 2680, Spook's uncle founded The Duckretists. Spook joined in 2690, when he was promoted to the rank of Admiral. Spook's uncle was killed aboard The First Death Duck in 2692, and the group was taken over by Spook's friend Admiral Glass-Eye. Glass-Eye and Spook became close friends, but when Glass-Eye was also killed in 2706, Spook was elected to become the new leader of The Duckretists. It was through this act, that Spook met his doom. Death the Empire lost the war in 2714, after 40 years of battles and death. The Emperor told all the Duckretists to gather aboard their main ship, so he can send his apprentice to "take care of them". Spook and the other duckretists waited for Lord Bumuud to arrive. When he did, he used the force to lock the doors, and then proceeded to murder every last Duckretist. Spook was the 13th Duckretist to die. When he saw the sith face him, he tried to run away, but tripped on the severed leg of Room Shar, causing him to fall. Spook started screaming with pure terror, just before clutching his chest, wriithing for a few seconds, and then slumping forward. Bumuud moved on, and finished killing the rest, before leaving. Tests When the ship was found a month later, all the bodies were prefectly preserved due to the freezing temparature. When the scientists saw the infamous CCTV footage of the attack, they took Spook away to examine how he actually died. Spook was discovered to have suffered several cardiac arrests all at once due to sheer terror. His heart couldn't take the strain of 7 cardiac arrests (and 3 strokes) all at once, and exploded inside Spook's body, obliterating all of the surrounding organs, and causing his ribcage to collapse in on itself. Spook was ranked 8th by TVTru in 2809 in their list, "The Top 10 Most Grotesque and Horrible Deaths in History". Category:Deceased Category:Soldier Category:Duck Troops Category:The Duckretists Category:Ducks Category:The Empire